Cowardice
by Awesomo3000
Summary: What was going through Simon's mind when he chickened out in crossing the log bridge to save Jeanette? Based on that scene in Chipwrecked


**Hey, what's up, guys? It's me, Awesomo3000! And I'm back with a new AATC story, just to keep you entertained until my next AATC story Chiplash comes out!**

**Now this story is based on that scene in Chipwrecked where Simon is too scared to cross the log bridge to save Jeanette and he chickens out. And I don't know about you guys, but that scene REALLY ticked me off when I saw it. :( But I am glad he saved her in the end. :) **

**Anyway, this story is from Simon's POV and what was going through his mind in that scene. I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review! :)**

**NOTE: **_**Bold**_** = Simon's dark voice inside his head  
**_Italics_** = Simon's normal voice inside his head**

Dave, Ian, Brittany and the Chipmunks ran through the jungle undergrowth, Dave holding the crippled Eleanor in his hands as she led the way to the waterfall where Zoe had taken Jeanette.

"Okay, we just have to cross here!" cried Eleanor, pointing to what was in front of them: the log bridge going across the deep chasm. Simon, still with his dirty blue sweater with ripped-off sleeves and the plant tied around his head, gasped in fright at the sight of the bridge.

"Whoa! Are you kidding me?" he cried, looking terrified, "Guys, I can't do that."

"But, Simon, you already did." Theodore responded, as Dave gently set Eleanor down beside him.

"No, I… I didn't!" Simon stuttered nervously, "That was Simone, th-that was not me."

"But Simone_ is_ you." Brittany replied, jumping onto the end of the log, "He's in there somewhere. You just have to find him _tout de suite._ Because Jeanette needs you, Simon." Simon looked at her sadly, then at the ground, before he finally spoke.

"No." he said, as he took off his plant headband, "I'm sorry, I… I just can't do it." Brittany and the others stared at him in disbelief and disappointment as Simon turned away, looking at the ground in shame. Finally Dave stood up and turned to Ian, still dressed in the ridiculous pelican suit.

"Alright, Ian, get everyone to the raft." He said, "If the volcano blows before I make it out, you have to promise me you'll…"

"Leave without you, got it!" Ian interrupted, before running off in the direction of the beach. Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor all followed after him, Simon trudging along behind, looking ashamed and his head hung. A few minutes later, they finally made it back to the raft and climbed onboard. Straight away, Ian started helping himself to a basket full of mangos. Simon sadly sat on the edge of the raft and looked at the others. Brittany gave him a sideways glance of disgust as she jumped on top of one of the crates. Eleanor gave him a glance of sadness as she gently climbed up the ladder to the top of the mast. And Theodore gave him a glance of disappointment as he helped Eleanor up the ladder.

Simon quietly sighed to himself. It was true; Jeanette did need his help and Simone was him, just a different personality. But he had never done anything so risky and scary than cross a log bridge over a deep chasm. Plus it looked so death-defying and scary.

_**What the hell's the matter with you, Simon?**_ Said a dark voice deep inside his head. Simon flinched slightly. It sounded exactly like his own voice, only more bitter, dark and cruel.

_Wh-Who are you?_ Stuttered Simon's voice inside his head.

_**I am your conscience, Simon.**_ The dark voice spat out Simon's name when it said it, as if it was a bad taste on its tongue, _**Think of me as you, except the opposite. More smart, more cool, more BRAVE.**_

_Well wh-what are you doing inside my head?_ Asked Simon's voice nervously.

_**To rant at you on how cowardly you are! How spineless! How pathetic!**_ The dark voice snapped back.

_Wh-What do you mean?_ Simon's voice asked, sounding scared and confused.

_**Oh, don't play stupid with me, smart one. You know exactly what I mean!**_ The dark voice replied bitterly, _**Jeanette, your only girlfriend, needed your help and all you had to do was cross an easy-to-cross log bridge to get to her! And what did you do? You chickened out and refused to help her!**_

_I know, but the bridge was so high and scary._ Simon's voice stuttered fearfully.

_**High and scary? HIGH AND SCARY? It was just a simple log bridge! You were just being a baby!**_ The dark voice yelled loudly, almost making Simon's head hurt.

_Look, I'm sorry, but…_

_**Sorry? Well you should be sorry!**_ The dark voice interrupted angrily, _**You're letting your own girlfriend suffer at the hands of a crazy castaway, just cos you're too much of a scaredy-cat to cross a bridge! You did it before, why can't you do it now?**_

_But that was Simone who did it before, that wasn't me!_Simon's voice cried.

_**Hellooooo? Anyone home in there? **_Yelled the dark voice. Simon cringed in pain as he felt his brain hurt and pound against his little chipmunk skull, as if the dark voice was actually knocking on the inside of his head with its invisible hands.

_**Simone IS you! Are you too stupid to realise that? **_The dark voice continued ranting, You've done stuff almost as dangerous as crossing a log bridge before! Why should this be any different?

But…

_**But NOTHING! **_The dark voice interrupted him again, _**Jeanette needed you the most and you acted like a scaredy-cat and chickened out in helping her! What kind of boyfriend does that? A terrible boyfriend if you ask me!**_

_No!_ cried Simon's voice, as the blue clad chipmunk clutched his head in pain.

_**And Dave always thought you were the responsible one! Apparantly NOT!**_

_NO!_

_**You're nothing but a coward! A stupid, weak, pathetic, spineless little COWARD!**_ That last word "coward" echoed long and loud throughout Simon's head. Then, different voices began to echo through his mind too.

"_I can't believe you backed out in saving my sister, Simon."_ Came Brittany's voice, sounding harsh, _"Honestly, I don't understand why she'd love a coward like you."_

"_Why didn't you go and save Jeanette? She needed you."_ Eleanor's voice echoed, sounding sad and angry at the same time, _"Why would you back out? You coward."_

"_Why didn't you become Simone and save her, Simon?" _Theodore's voice asked,_ "I thought you were responsible, not a coward."_

"_Wow, you were such a scaredy-cat for backing out, Simon." _Echoed Alvin's voice,_ "Even I'm braver than you. God, you're such a coward."_

"_I can't understand why you didn't save Jeanette, Simon." _Said Dave's voice,_ "I thought you were the responsible brother. I'm so disappointed in you, you coward." _Simon cringed every time the word "coward" was mentioned. And then came the worse voice of all.

"_Why didn't you save me, Simon_?" asked Jeanette's voice quietly and sadly,_ "I was in trouble and I needed you. I thought you loved me. But you left me to suffer. Why?" Simon hung his head in guilt. Suddenly, Jeanette's echoing voice became less sad and more violent and aggressive._

"_Well? Why? Why did you leave me? WHY, SIMON?" _her normally sweet voice yelled, _"WHY?_ _Are you a coward? HUH?" _Then all the voices Simon had heard began chanting _"You're a coward! You're a coward!"_ over and over and over again. Simon clutched his head in pain. Finally, over the shouting in his mind, the dark voice spoke over them cruelly.

_**You're a coward, Simon. A coward…**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Simon towards the sky, causing everybody on the raft to jump and look at him in shock, "I'M NOT A COWARD!" Theodore approached his brother cautiously.

"S-Simon?" he asked nervously, placing his paw on the blue clad chipmunk's shoulder, "A-Are you alright?" Simon panted before looking at his younger brother.

"Yes, Theo. I'm fine." Simon then stood up and turned to look at Brittany.

"You were right, Brittany. Simone is me. And Jeanette needs me." He said, "So I'm going to rescue her."

"But why?" asked Eleanor. Simon looked at the chubby Chipette, determination filling his eyes.

"Because I'm not a coward." With that, Simon leapt off the raft, onto the dry sand and ran off into the deep jungle, leaving behind on the raft a very bewildered Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor.

0o0o0o0

Later, on the helicopter, Dave, Ian, Zoe, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were all sitting together, letting the wind flow through their hair and fur as the aircraft began to carry them away from the lonely raft in the middle of the ocean and to the International Music Awards. As Simon stared out to sea, Jeanette gently placed her paw on top of his, making him flinch in surprise before smiling at her.

"Hey, Simon." Said Jeanette, smiling back, "Thank you for coming to save me." Simon smiled at his female counterpart before his smile faded slightly.

"And I'm sorry, Jeanette. For chickening out in saving you before. For letting my fears get the better of me." He said quietly, "And… for being a coward." Jeanette looked at him, surprised, before tilting his head up so he was looking into her eyes.

"Simon, it's fine. I forgive you. What's important is you came for me in the end. And that is the bravest thing you've ever done." She replied gently, "Listen, There are plenty of others willing to call you a failure. A fool. A loser. Or a coward." Simon cringed at those words but he let Jeanette continue.

"But don't you ever say that about yourself." She said, "If you care about something, you fight for it. If you hit a wall, you break through it. There's something you need to know about being afraid, Simon. You can never let your fears defeat you. And you didn't. You came and rescued me." Simon stared at her for a few seconds before he finally leaned across and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before he hugged her.

"Thank you, Jeanette." He whispered in her ear, smiling to himself.

**Well there's my story! I hope you liked it, and same as always, guys, please read and review!**

**The results from my last poll are as followed: Do you think Jeanette loved Simone more than Simon****? ****Cos when she first met Simone, she seemed to forget all about Simon and refer to him as Simone throughout most of the film. Yeah, maybe she did: 4, No way, Simonette forever!: 1, and Yeah, a bit: 1.**

**And same as always, guys, there's a new poll on my profile, so go check it out and take a vote on it. :)**

**And don't worry, I will write Chiplash soon, as soon as I finish planning it. So, until then, Awesomo3000 out!**_**  
**_


End file.
